.950 JDJ
|type=Rifle |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer=J. D. Jones |design_date= |manufacturer=SSK Industries |production_date= |number= |variants= |is_SI_specs= |parent= 20 × 102 mm Vulcan |case_type= |bullet= |neck= |shoulder= |base= |rim_dia= |rim_thick= |case_length= |length= |case_capacity= |rifling= |primer= |max_pressure= 8349768 |max_cup= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |is_SI_ballistics= |bwunit= |bw1=3600 |btype1= |vel1=2200 |en1=38685 |bw2= |btype2= |vel2= |en2= |bw3= |btype3= |vel3= |en3= |bw4= |btype4= |vel4= |en4= |bw5= |btype5= |vel5= |en5= |test_barrel_length= |balsrc= }} The .950 JDJ is a large caliber rifle cartridge developed by J. D. Jones of SSK Industries. Cartridge Loaded .950 JDJ cartridges are approximately the length of an empty .50 BMG casing (i.e., ), and are based on a 20×102mm case shortened and necked up to accept the bullet.McBros .95 caliber rifle, Airborne Combat Engineer. Projectiles are custom-made and most commonly weigh which is 8.2 ounces or over half a pound.Rifle ..., SSK Industries. Rifles As its name implies, rifles chambered for the cartridge have a bore diameter of , which would normally classify them as Destructive Devices in the United States under the 1968 (1934) National Firearms Act. However, SSK sought and received a "Sporting Use Exception" to de-regulate the rifles, meaning they can be purchased like any other Title I rifle by a person over age 18 with no felonious criminal record. The rifles themselves, of which only a handful have been made, use McMillan stocks and extraordinarily thick Krieger barrels bearing an muzzle brake. Overall, depending on options, the rifles weigh from and are therefore only useful for shooting from a bench rest or heavy bipod.McBros 95 caliber rifle single shot bolt action rifle, Securityarms.com Despite the weight, recoil is significant, and shooters must be sure to choose components (i.e., scopes and bipods) that can handle the abuse. The sheer size and weight of these weapons makes them impractical for hunting use, as they cannot be carried afield. Thus, they are largely "range queens"—rifles that are brought to the range for a fun time, but not usually used for hunting or other "more practical" uses. Additionally, the cost of owning and operating such a firearm is beyond most shooters; the rifles cost ~US$8,000, loaded cartridges are $40 each, and the individual lathe-turned bronze bullets are $10 apiece."950 jdj" thread, forums at Pistolsmith.Com. Ballistics The cartridge propels its bullet at approximately . This yields a muzzle energy of and a momentum of 154.1 Newton-seconds, about the same as a 20x102mm Vulcan round. This kinetic energy would allow the .950 JDJ to pass through several body-armored humans. It is comparable to the original tank rounds of World War I in terms of ballistics. By comparison, the 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge, used in the M16 rifle, produces between , while the .308 Winchester, a favorite for hunters and medium-range police/military sniping, produces between depending on the load used. The ballistics of the .950 JDJ is more similar to that of the 20mm autocannon round, which delivers approximately . The muzzle energy of the .950 JDJ is comparable to the kinetic energy of a automobile traveling at . In a rifle, this will develop well over of free recoil energy if an efficient muzzle brake is not used. This is far beyond the shoulder-firing capacity of nearly all humans, even without considering the difficulty of shouldering such a heavy rifle. Shooting is usually heavy "lead sled" or similar shooting rest, and the rifle is not held to the shoulder because of the severe recoil and possible injury. The rifle scope has significant eye relief to avoid injuring the ocular orbit. See also *Cartridges over 13 mm in caliber *List of rifle cartridges *20 mm caliber *Denel NTW-20, South African anti-materiel rifle Notes External links * SSK Industries Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges